Life after prison: getting well
by Rocha999
Summary: Set after the conclusion of the series. (Spoiler) Michael survives the final break and now he is battling illness. Sara cares for him whilst he is weak from treatment for his tumor and gets sick with the flu.
1. Chapter 1

Sara gently stroked the top of Michael's head as he slept soundly on the couch. His brow was furrowed and his face exhausted. His breathing was shallow and steady.

She was so very grateful and still in disbelief they had been exonerated, yet she was still eager to start their new life together. Michael's illness had plagued their freedom together so far.

She was startled out of her thoughts by a soft knock on the door. She instinctively tensed up. It would be a long time before she wouldn't be nervous about knocks at the door. She tried to slip away without waking Michael from his deep sleep.

A grin spread over her face as she checked the peephole. "Linc!" she softly exclaimed as she opened the door. "Hey" he greeted her, with a smile and a hug. "Look at you!" he said with surprise as he looked down at her growing belly, now 6 months pregnant.

She smiled again and stepped out of the door, closing it softly. "How is the scuba shop?" she asked. "Living the dream" he said, appearing genuinely happy. He had been away for six weeks, establishing the new business like he had dreamed, but it wasn't the same without Michael.

"So, ah, how is he doing?" Lincoln asked. She nodded, expressionless. "Okay, I guess. It's too early to know if the treatment is working, but as far as I can tell he is responding well." "Well that's good news...?" Lincoln queried, detected her less than optimistic tone.

She sighed. "It's just, it's really affecting him. The treatment is making him so weak." She felt the familiar burn of tears welling up and took a deep breath and composed herself. "There's just not much I can do for him. His immune system is so compromised that he's constantly coming down with things. He's running a fever again today. He's fighting hard. Some days are better than others." After a long pause, she invited Lincoln in.

Michael had had woken up with the noise and his face lit up to see his brother. He pulled himself into a sitting position with a great deal of effort. "How you doing, bro?" Lincoln asked, looking at him with concerned eyes. Michael reassured him, "I'm fine." They continued to talk about LJ, the shop, Sofia, Sara's pregnancy and everything except Michael being sick. He seemed genuinely glad to have a visitor to take his mind off things.

After a couple of hours of constant chat, Lincoln could see that Michael was becoming exhausted and took his cue to leave, promising to come back in the coming days again.

Sara, herself getting tired given her pregnancy, joined Michael in the lounge and started massaging his shoulders from behind. She felt his body shake as he suddenly inhaled and sneezed, "hehh- hachoo! Hat-choo!" "Bless you" Sarah replied, continuing to rub his shoulders. "Ha-chooo!" came another sneeze followed by an exhausted sigh from Michael, as she felt his forehead and gently pressed his body back down to a laying position without a word.

By the time she returned to him with some Tylenol and water, he was fast asleep again.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael awoke early the following morning, not remembering how he had ended up in bed when he had fallen asleep on the couch.

He he felt horrible, weak and achy and freezing cold. He cuddled up to Sara's back, seeking warmth, and felt a familiar tickle in his nose. He rubbed his nose vigorously, trying to ward off the sneeze to avoid waking Sara... with no avail. "Hehhh- tschoo! Tschoo! Ahhh... _Het-choo!" _

Sara rolled over and softly said "Michael" in a sympathetic voice, as he once more sneezed, "_Aa_-_shoo!_". Michael responded, "I'm fine Sara" quite matter of factly. They both knew this wasn't true.

She he gently touched his face and noticed he was very warm and clammy, yet lightly shivering. She turned on the lamp and went to retrieve the thermometer.

She returned with the oral thermometer, all they had, and aroused him from his light doze to place it in his mouth. He stared at her, eyes a piercing blue against his flushed cheeks.

Sara noticed his eyes gently squint and his breathing hitch slightly. "You're going to sneeze?" she assumed as she reached for the glass thermometer. She pushed her hand away, shaking his head. 'He's so stubborn' she thought to herself as she watched him frowning and trying not to sneeze.

Michael felt a pang of guilt for the burden he was on Sara with his ongoing illness, especially with her needing to prepare for the arrival of their son.

"I'm not sick." Michael's denial, in an unconvincing congested voice, was the first thing out of his mouth when she took the thermometer. Next was another fit of sneezes teasing his nose. "Ahhhhh... Ahhhhh..." Sara passed him a tissue. "Ahhh-_schoo_! Tschoo!" he sneezed into the tissue, with a soft sniffle.

She kissed him on the head and assured him, "I'm a doctor Michael. I know a sick man when I see one. I'll look after you." She noted with concern his temperature was at 103 degrees.


	3. Chapter 3

He awoke in a haze of confusion. When had he fallen asleep? What time was it? What on earth was wrong with him? His usual sharp mind was foggy and unfocused. Sitting up, he broke into a fit of chesty coughs. Hearing the coughing, Sara came in to check on Michael. He looked at her blankly, waiting to hear the assessment that was inevitable. "You look like hell". There it was, albeit in less professional terms than he was used to hearing. Usually he would make a quip about her bedside manner, but not today. He maintained his silence as she buzzed around listening to his chest, checking his eyes, his temperature and his throat. Sara paused and looked him in the eye, asking, "How are you doing Michael? You must be feeling pretty lousy." It was all he could do to nod and lean in as she hugged him to her chest and stroked his head.

He suddenly had to turn away as he was gripped by an unexpected fit of powerful sneezes, "haaa-ah-CHOO! Eh-tchh, ehtssshh! Heh..." His hand hovered near his mouth, ready to catch more sneezes. Sara hurriedly pressed a tissue into his hand. "Tha... hetchoooo! ATCH-OOO!" He blew his runny nose and lay back down, Sara knew better than to baby him too much. He wasn't used to being looked after and was always worrying about others people's problems "I'm going to pick up a few medical supplies. You'll be alright here for a bit?" Michael again nodded silently, eyes drifting closed.

Michael stirred from his light doze as he heard Sara's return. She promptly arrived at his bedside with water and an array of pills. "What did you bring me?" he managed hoarsely, grimacing slightly at how scratchy and sore his throat was. "Various things, but most importantly I managed to get you some antivirals." She hesitated, then carried on, "You're in a risky position Michael and I'm considering whether you're best off being treated in a hospital." As anticipated, protest was written all over his face. "I'm concerned about complications like pneumonia. Antivirals should help a lot, let's give them a try." She hated seeing him so vulnerable, and knew it must be painful for him in more ways than one. He took the pills, still without further question or witty remarks.

After the various drugs kicked in, the throbbing in his head eased and his head and nose felt a little clearer. it occurred to him that he should be protecting Sara, that he shouldn't be exposing her to his flu germs while she's pregnant, of all times. He had to snap out of this. Right then, she headed back to sit down beside him again. She handed him a glass of water. "Thanks. I'm actually feeling a lot better already. Guess the antivirals did work wonders." A tickle in his nose gained momentum as he spoke, but he tried his hardest not to sneeze. Sara watched Michael trying not to sneeze. "That's good. The antivirals won't have kicked in yet though. It's just the other medication relieving your symptoms."Well, much bett- eh-CHOO! Better." Damn, he thought, flashing her his always charming grin, trying to act normal.

She wondered why he had to shut her out still? There was no need for secrecy anymore. They were partners now. No more professional boundaries. "Alright. Fine." She left the room. Michael began stripping the bed sheets to change them and continue on as if it was any normal afternoon, tidying up without further words with Sara.


End file.
